


Headcanons

by Phelpsgirlxxx



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phelpsgirlxxx/pseuds/Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: Just a list of my headcanons that I posted on tumblr (frogsfordays) because I keep losing them in my google docs, and I might want to use them to write fanfics about.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo & Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Hazel and Nico Sibling Headcanons

Hazel and Nico Sibling Bonding HCs  
came up with these earlier when I was meant to be paying attention in a zoom call. Whoops?

1) When Nico visits New Rome they love watching movies together. They don’t watch old movies because they make them uncomfortable (for a variety of reasons), they watch movies that people recommend they should see at least once. 

2) They do a ton of art together, sometimes Rachel joins them when she’s not busy.

3) Nico is extremely protective of his sister, but it definitely goes both ways.

4) The first night Nico was on the Argo II, Hazel made sure Nico slept in her room (Hedge didn’t put up much of a fight because of how ill Nico looked) so he wouldn’t have nightmares and if he did she was there. But it was also so she knew her brother was safe. (Canonically he had trouble doing most things when he was rescued, so she was worried he’d get hurt by himself on deck or whatever, and no one would know.) Plus she’d missed him a lot.

5) Hazel immediately accepted Nico’s sexuality when he came out. She’d met tons of other LGBTQIA+ people in New Rome when she’d been living there, and while she’d done tons of research. When Nico first came out to her, they both ended up crying.

6) Matching outfits. Sometimes Hazel makes them, Nico’s made a couple, and sometimes Rachel helps make them. Also Nico will wear whatever he feels comfortable in, so a jumper technically in the “girls section” he doesn’t give a f, will wear matching ones of it with Hazel.

7) Nico learnt how to help Hazel with her hair as when his got long she helped him with his, and he wanted to return the favour. 

8) Their eyes are the same colour (cos f whatever Rick said Hazel’s eyes actually looked like because ????? no) they both have very dark brown eyes, and Bianca did too. 

9) Hazel was the first person to paint Nico’s nails one night when they were at Camp Half Blood.

10) They work together on homework over Iris Message. They won’t necessarily be set the same homework, but they will work together on pieces, especially pieces they see as being important. (eg stuff they definitely should have caught up on). Hazel is really good at English, essay writing and geography (once they both catch up a bit.) Nico’s strong point is pre-20th century history. They both work together on post 40′s history.

11) Nico visited Camp Jupiter on Christmas the year he rescued Hazel from the Underworld, and they visit each other every Christmas. Even when they’re older and have kids, one year Nico, Will and their kids head to Hazel and Frank’s for Christmas Eve until Boxing Day, the year after Hazel, Frank and their kids go to Nico’s and Will’s. They never miss spending Christmas together.

12) Starting a couple of years after the war with Gaea, when Nico is more comfortable talking, Nico and Hazel meet up on Bianca’s birthday to talk about her, and do some things she enjoyed in her memory.


	2. Nico and Rachel Friendship Headcanons

Rachel and Nico Friendship HCs  
(as I can't get them out of my head.)

\- Art best friends. -Nico didn't even realise he was good at art before he started spending time with Rachel. (also Nico uses art partially for art therapy, but he also finds it super relaxing apart from that.)

\- They spend a ton of time just chilling in oracle's cave.

\- Became friends after the war with Gaea, but Rachel wanted to be friends before that.

\- Rachel helps Nico buy clothes that fit his aesthetic.

\- Absolutely chaotic vibes, Will's constant stress being like no the two of you can't just break into the Louvre or some random ass place at two am.

\- Neither of them are particularly comfortable with touch, but they are comfortable around each other to like have physical contact.

\- WLW/MLM solidarity.

\- He/they Nico. She/they Rachel ???

\- Horror movie friends (Will doesn't like them at all)

\- Rachel in the rare times she wants to complain about her parents will go to Nico, as he's the best listener. She just wants to rant and normally doesn't want a response. If she does, Nico's responses are normally really well thought out.

\- Rachel paints a family portrait of Nico, Bianca and Maria based on Nico's descriptions and a brief sketch for Nico's birthday. It's one of his most prized possessions, if not the most prized.

\- When Hazel is at camp she 100% joins in their art sessions.

\- They love to paint their jeans. Sometimes they paint each others jeans. They're super intricate most of the time.


	3. Solangelo Headcanons

-Will has terrible handwriting, Nico's handwriting is amazing. elongated cursive.

-Will is always sleep deprived, but Nico is always tired from chronic fatigue.

-When Nico and Will are older and have their own place, Nico gets a service animal to help with chronic pain while Will is at work.

-I think when Will and Nico leave Camp Half Blood they end up in New Rome.

I don’t think Nico would be able to handle being out in the mortal world a ton. I just think he’d feel better surrounded by other demigods than mortals who don’t understand.

I also think Will wouldn’t be able to work properly in a normal hospital. I think Will would go to college and end up becoming a doctor, obviously, and he’d learn mortal healing methods and healing methods he’d use at CHB. However, he likely feels guilt when he can’t save someone, and not being able to use his powers in mortal hospitals would probably be too much for him. Like he’d constantly be thinking if this person was a demigod I could save them. If I could have used my powers surrounded by all these people, eg healing hymns, everything would have been okay. I know the mist covers stuff up, but it wouldn’t cover up a surgeon randomly beginning to sing in the middle of a surgery.

Yeah, they’d end up in New Rome I think.

(Also Hazel would be there. Nico’d want to be around his sister.)

\- Nico and Will didn't start dating until like a month or so before TOA which is why Nico's not super comfortable with the term boyfriend at that point. They were flirting the entire time since the infirmary however, but Nico wanted to make sure he was completely over Percy (he was but he wanted to be 100% sure) and Will didn't want to do anything until he was sure Nico was ready as he didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

(deffo add more to this one.)


	4. Basis for Artsy Nico

(it’s not much but yeah)

When they first get to Rachel’s house in ToN, they split up kind of depending on their personalities.

“Will moved to the windows to soak up the view and the sunshine.” -Son of Apollo through and through.

“Meg made a beeline for the refrigerator.”

“Nico drifted to the easels. These are amazing. He traced the air, following the swirls of Rachel’s paint across the canvas.”

-Like boy does he have a thing for art. He traces the air, following the lines as if painting himself. 

Also:

“She pushed him playfully away from the canvas he’d been ogling.”

Artistic Nico.

Also proof they were friends properly before Tower of Nero, no one would push Nico away from anything playfully if they weren’t friends with him, like are you kidding me?

(plus the addition of always barefoot, apollo says that all artists are, both rachel and nico do this.)


	5. Similarities Between Percy and Nico

Could be used for a friendship or like eventual sibling like thing

I always forget how similar Percy and Nico actually are.

1) Family is everything for them. I mean that’s evident throughout.

2) They both have super bad mental health issues (although demigods in the series tend to because... well everything.)

3) They’ve both done things they regret more than anything.

4) They both (MENTIONS OF SUICIDE IN THIS ONE) don’t give a second thought about dying like they hold very little favour for their own lives.

5) They’re both terrifying to people who don’t know them well, but can also be terrifying to people who do know them. Percy terrifies Annabeth in Tartarus, and Nico scares Reyna and Hedge in BoO.

6) They’re both willing to sacrifice themselves entirely for other people.

7) They both are scarily powerful.

8) They’ve both gone through tons of hardships.

9) Both been abused by father figures (or like an approximation). Percy’s was Gabe who was very abusive and Nico’s was Hades.

10) When they’re calm they’re described as cute or something like it. Piper refers to Percy as looking like a baby seal and wonders how Annabeth wins an argument against him. When Nico is sleeping people say he looks like an angel, and when he smiles Apollo/Lester says it’s something like winter sun breaking through a snow flurry.

I don’t know why this wouldn’t just leave my mind so I thought I’d write it. There’s probably other stuff too.

This has no bearing on anything, just what I kept thinking of.

11) blondes are their types.


	6. Random Headcanons

\- Nico is definitely he/they

\- Will is bisexual, a definite disaster bisexual.

\- I see Austin as aroace, I don’t think this is based off anything in canon, I don’t know.

\- Kayla either bi or lesbian.

\- The year round campers have movie nights in the Apollo cabin (I think this is a pretty common one.)

\- Nico isn’t super physically affectionate (Hazel, Will and Reyna are exceptions) so he buys trinkets for his friends when he has money to show them how much he cares about them. Anything that reminds him of them.

\- When Nico isn’t struggling (mental health), his room is immaculate. Bed made, floor clean, everything spotless.

\- Will is always sleep deprived. Always.

\- Will is extremely messy. His desk is constantly strewn with papers, and when he finishes in the infirmary or the hospital (depending on age) he literally just dumps his stuff and collapses.

\- Said this one before, Will’s handwriting is horrific, Nico’s is beautiful.

\- Asthmatic Nico di Angelo

-Nico has chronic pain 

\- Nico is friends with/becomes friends with Connor and Travis

\- (Despite Rick’s claim that Nico likes technopop) Nico’s playlist is completely a mess. It’s literally whatever song he hears that he likes. He also saves them all to liked songs, and has no specific playlists, he just skips until he finds one he wants. (Will is trying to change that.)

\- Nico and Kayla have mlm/wlw solidarity.


	7. Nico's Tattoos

Nico Tattoo HCs  
I don’t actually know where I’m going with this, but yeah.

\- At first Nico wasn’t sure if he’d ever get tattoos, but he did really like Will’s sun one.

\- He eventually did get one. (I don’t think Nico has a SPQR one as he wasn’t part of the legion.) He was seventeen when he got it, one of the kids at camp did it, Rachel designed it.

(THIS FIRST BIT IS DIFFERENT FROM THE TYPE IN MY DRABBLE COLLECTION)

\- When he got his first tattoo, it was symbolic of his Mom and Bianca.

\- He got one for Hazel not too long after.

\- At first he definitely intended to just meaningful ones, and half of them are, but eventually he was just like fuck it, and got whatever he fancies.

\- His arms are covered in tattoos, but they’re not connected. They’re like random ones. (kind of like Kurtis Conner’s tattoos not being connected but being pictures.)

\- One of his favourite tattoos, other than dedicated ones, is a skeletal hand holding a pomegranate. He debated for a long while about getting that one, but it wouldn’t leave his mind, so he got it on a whim as a reminder of what he’s been through and what he’s overcome. (he’d never get one of Tartarus though, but the pomegranate to him sort of reflects his strength in a way.) The tattoo was designed by Rachel.

\- It took him a while to get one in memory of Jason, as he wasn’t sure what to get, Will had recommended a bolt of lightning, but he didn’t want lightning because it reminded him too much of Zeus and what he did to Maria. Instead he ended up getting a pair of slightly crooked glasses as it reminded him of the morning after the battle when Jason had been so excited for Nico to stay at camp half blood, and it was when their friendship really started outside of the war. (if anyone has a better idea for the tattoo, let me know I couldn’t come up with anything.)

\- He got a tattoo dedicated to Will a few years after they were married, it was a greyscale sunflower encased inside a lightbulb. Rachel also designed it.

\- Rachel designed his most meaningful tattoos. 

\- He has a tattoo of a small cabin, it doesn’t really look like the Hades cabin, it’s just the sort of rough shape, reminding him kind of when he found home. It’s really simple, a little generic, but he likes it.l

\- He has matching tattoos with Rachel and Will, it’s of frogs in hats. They don’t quite look like the trogs, but close enough. Rachel and Will pushed hard for Nico’s frogs hat being a cowboy hat. He did eventually relent. Will’s hat was a bucket hat with a smiley face. Rachel’s frog was wearing a frog hat.


End file.
